Memories of Hogwarts
by WhereIsMyThumpThump
Summary: This is a fic of Lily in her last year of school, just before she graduates. This is her looking back on her favourite two memories of the school. Has some L/J Read and Review if you please.


Memories of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: No these characters aren't mine but the wonderful J.K. Rowling's

I was sitting in the common room, with scarlet and gold drapes hanging around me. I was dwelling over memories from my days at Hogwarts. My favourite memory was of James, when he told me he loved me (when we were dating of course!).

We sat side by side in the same common room I am in now and we were talking after a hard days work in lessons. I was doing my charms homework (in my pajamas!!) and he started to chat to me about Quidditch. "You know we have a good chance of winning this year, thanks to my awesome captaining talents." James said looking smug. Could he get a bigger ego, I thought, ugh I love him anyway!

I turned to him and asked, "What do you plan on doing when you leave school James." "I want to be an Auror," he said determinedly. "Yeah, but why do you want to be an Auror," I said. "Well, I want to help make this world a better place and with You-Know-Who out there, everyone has started to panic fearing that they may be next. I want to make this world better for the next generation to come through these halls," James said passionately. "What about you, want do you want to do and why?" he said. "I am going to be a Healer, because in this war, people are going to get hurt and we need reliable Healers to look after these people and I think I could be great at it," I said. "You'd be great at it Lily," he said to me. "You'd be a great Auror," I said.

I looked up and I couldn't help but think of how the firelight danced over his warm hazel eyes, which looked at me nervously almost calculating and how he ruffled his hair, even though he didn't have to. "Lily, I am so glad I have you, I love you," he said, with love coating every word. "I love you too," I replied. "Not as much as I love you," James said with a playful tone. I find it intriguing how he can go from being so serious to so playful. I leaned up against him and rested my head on his toned chest, listening to the sound of him breathing.

Another favourite memory was of Alice, Luci and I in the last weeks of the school year, in our sixth year. We were sitting under the Beech tree that over looked the black lake. I saw the Giant Squid skim the surface of the water. It was a hot day, and people were playing and swimming along the edge of the lake. I had my bikini on underneath as I was afraid someone might splash me, so what I'm cautious. I was sweating and decided to take off my shirt and shorts so I could put my feet in the water.

I walked to the edge of the lake and put my feet in the water, wriggling my toes. I shouted out to my mates, "Luci, Ally come on the waters great." Luci shouted back as she got up, "alright, be there in a mo'." She was just getting out of her gear to get ready to jump in. Alice shook her head and sat firmly on the ground, "No Lily, you can't make me!" Luci and I exchanged looks. I run over to them and Luci and I swept Alice off her feet. "Prepare to get wet!" I yelled as Luci and I bring Alice to the edge of the lake. We wade in a bit into the deep and drop Alice into the water. Alice surfaced spluttering and coughing. When she recovered she glared at us.

Suddenly her expression changed into a smirk and I feel myself being hoisted into the air. "What the…" I said trying to see who picked me up. Before I could see who it was I was let go of and fell straight into the water. I squealed before the water engulfed me. As soon as I could I come out of the water. I wiped the water out of my eyes and turn around. Six people in the lake are splitting there sides laughing. These people are James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and of course my bestest friends in the whole wide world, Alice and Luci. "Who threw me into the lake?!" I shouted at them. Everybody pointed at James, he only stood there with a smirk on his face. Oooh he is gonna get it, I thought as I waded as fast as I could to him. He only lay back in the water and closed his eyes. I seized the moment and jumped on him, pushing him under the water. He came up gasping for air and it is my turn to laugh at him. "Haha haha ha," I said totally laughing in his face! "Beware, Lily Evans," Sirius said. "Beware of wha...aaaaahh. James put me down!" I screamed as he rushed at me and picked me up. This time he dumped both of us in the water. I came up with James and burst out laughing. Everyone else laughs too and soon enough everyone was playing in the water or dunking some body else.

We even had a Horse and Jockey competition. The partners were James and I, Sirius and Luci and Remus and Alice. Peter was the referee, we had to swim out to the people swimming from the edge of the lake and back. Whoever won got bragging rights and a bar of Honeydukes chocolate each. We all geared up at the starting line and awaited the signal. Peter ot into a ready position and said, "Ready, steady, GO!" With that we set off. James and Sirius were neck and neck with Luci and I on their backs. James and I got around the people first and were clearly in the lead. We neared the finish line with Sirius and Luci right behind us. We crossed the line and I got off James' back and headed into the water. I dived in relishing the feeilng. I surfaced to see Sirius, Remus, Luci and Alice looking sour and James doing an outrageous victory dance and shouting, "In your faces!!!!" at everybody.

I giggled as I remembered this. There will be some great memories of Hogwarts for me to remember when I leave in a couple of weeks. Finishing my last year was hard work but it was totally worth every second.

* * *

A/N: Ha! Its finished, (victory dance!!!) please review lovely reader. Its that green button just down there. Thanks for reading anyway. \m/o_o\m/ rock on!!!!!!

BlueSmidge

xoxo


End file.
